


Ghosts Guards

by Fidget_the_Crazy



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: LU but ghosts, exept for Wild, for some reason, he gets the get out of death card
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fidget_the_Crazy/pseuds/Fidget_the_Crazy
Summary: this is just a Drabble that I probably won’t really “complete” story wise. I still don’t know how to properly end fics. A lot of credit goes to I_need_Coffee_and_Linkeduniverse for a lot of these ideas!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	1. The Ghosts of the Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a Drabble that I probably won’t really “complete” story wise. I still don’t know how to properly end fics. A lot of credit goes to I_need_Coffee_and_Linkeduniverse for a lot of these ideas!

There were many rumors about Hyrule Castle. Most of them stemmed from the Sheikah tribe, the secret service of the Royal Family, but there were some that stemmed from other things. Some were false, some were half truths. 

Possibly the most mysterious and truest rumor of the castle, was that it was haunted. 

Few visitors ever caught a glimpse of them, but the ones that worked there had a front row witness of the ghosts that acted as the castle guards. 

There was one that always came in the night, stalking through the castle, watching for any intruders. The castle staff call him the Deathless, because of the clean bodies of ill willed intruders that they find in the morning. He was the only one that no one saw. No one but the princess, and the lives taken by him, seemed to know what he looked like, and she always described him as “a man with a scar over his eye, and battle markings on his face”. 

The most active ghost in the castle could be seen all over, similar to the Deathless, but could be seen at any time. He acted as an informant, and a second defense for the castle. He was notably known for having pink shaggy hair, and thus his namesakes that had to do with pink, the most used being Fuchsia Fury, or Pink Fraud for which he would roll his eyes to. 

Another one prowled the gardens. The Princess’s Knight seemed to take a liking to this particular apparition; he seemed friendly to people that meant no harm. No one could agree what form he took. Some said he was a man with a pelt, others said he was a great proud Wolf.

Another ghost was located in the training grounds, another acquaintance of the Knight. Some said if a guard was training during the early hours of the morning, they would find this ghost advising them in ways they could improve. They called him the Captain, as he had an air of authority and importance about him. Yet no one ever knew his story, nor did anyone ever recognize him. 

Close to the training grounds was the one which lurked in the weapons storage and repair forge. The rumors said that if someone left a broken weapon in those rooms, it could be repaired, good as new, the next day. This peculiar Smithy of a ghost seemed to be in four places at once simultaneously, if you squinted. 

The one taking watch at the highest towers had the air of a child, giggling, taking out a telescope to view the spacious kingdom that was Hyrule. He was there day and night, pretending he was on the crows nest of a pirate ship, and then when intruders come, the childish facade drops, and the Privateer is telling the royal family directly, or one of the other ghosts. 

Speaking of the royal family, there was a ghost that was seldom heard about in the royal’s wing. Not many people knew about him, or even acknowledged his presence, but he never minded. He would whisper into the royal’s ears, consoling them in what would be the best for the kingdom, thus the royals who knew of him calling him the Advisor.

There was one that everyone in both the castle grounds and the kingdom knew about, the one that walked along the outside of the castle walls, as if looking for the entrance. He always seemed to look lost, but he was a deceptive one. Anyone that the Commoner saw that was a threat, he would incapacitate, and anyone that was friendly, he would wave with a smile. 

Most that visited the castle that saw them would never realize that they were there, even some of the castle staff fell into this habit. They wouldn’t ever see someone transparent, or ghostly of the like at all. It would only be someone that was perfectly fine and healthy, albeit a bit odd. It was the ones who came in uninvited or with ill intent that found something else entirely. A monstrous form, spectral and dark, ready to attack unless the invader fled in cowardice. Unless you were face to face with the Deathless. If you ever caught a glimpse of him, you simply seemed to forget.

No one knew where their graves were. There were only speculations, and no one was brave enough to ask, feeling that it would be rude. No one ever found graves or burial spots in castle grounds that belonged to them, and there were no clues about where they could be located either. The most popular theory was that their bodies were kept down underneath the castle as a secret that the sheikah keep hidden. All of them were wrong, and it was something only the princess’s knight seemed to know about, and boy, did he keep his mouth shut. 

He only knew of vague locations. One in the forest, one in a small village in the outskirts, one in a secluded cave, one in another country entirely, one out at sea, one in the high mountains, one in a common graveyard next to the blacksmith’s shop, and one in a blood soaked field. He didn’t exactly care that much about it, however. He was just thankful for them being there when… no… _if_ he isn’t there to protect the royal family and Hyrule. 


	2. A Deathless Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flora encounters the Deathless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another Drabble. About Time. Again. *sigh*....

The Princess was a scholar by heart. 

She had a thirst for knowledge, and her wide eyes took in the many details that others looked over. Everything had meaning in her eyes, and the ghosts that haunted the castle were no exception. 

When she was young, she would play with the Privateer, Commoner, Wolf, and Smithy, and talk with the Advisor and fuchsia, and watch the Captain train other knights, and wave at him when he smiled and waved back. The Deathless was one that she didn’t interact with much, since she had a curfew for night time. But she heard stories and caught glimpses of him.

When she started to focus more on her studies, she wasn’t able to interact with the ghosts. She eventually forgot what it was like to talk with them, and to play with them. All she knew is that seven of the ghosts were fine, and that the Deathless was dangerous. 

She heard stories of the bodies that the guards found of castle attendants being found. She heard of afraid guards talking about a ghost of some kind, but they could never pinpoint what he looked like. She knew what he looked like, but she would run and hide whenever she saw him. She knew what his walking paths were, however, and if she was able to keep people away from them, they should be fine, right? 

That is if she stays out of the walking paths herself.

One day she found herself tired, alone, at night, and trying to find her way back to her quarters. She cursed how vast the castle was, it was quite easy to get lost. She didn’t notice when she saw a guard that was supposed to be on night watch stalking her from afar. She didn’t see her creep slowly up, a dagger hidden from view. The only warning that the princess got that she was behind her was a shiver drumming it’s fingers up her spine, and a whisper of ‘death to the royal family’. She turned too late, so see the guard with crazed eyes, a dagger raised over her head, and a ghostly presence behind her. Before the dagger could fall, a sword jutted through the faux guard’s chest, and she fell to the ground. The princess stood there dumbfounded, and looked to the spirit responsible for the guard’s death. 

The ghost took the form of a man. A scar ran down the right side of his face, his eye forced closed because of it. War tattoos framed the scar. His form flickered, his skeleton showing through translucent skin in certain angles. He spectre took a step forward, and she turned and ran faster than she had ever in her life. She got herself even more lost in the process, but anything to get away from a killer! 

She eventually found herself at a dead end, and when she turned, the spectre was there. She noted that his form didn’t flicker anymore, and his stance was relaxed. He was probably trying to get her guard down, and she wasn’t having it. She pressed against the wall, tears pricking at her eyes. Her back slid down the wall, allowing herself to curl up in a fearful attempt to protect herself in any way. 

She felt a small gentle hand on her shoulder. She looked up to find a child just a bit younger than herself (she was still before her 13th year), smiling at her reasurredly. He reminded her of the Privateer, but also the Captain for some strange reason. She wiped at her tears, and looked behind the child. There was no sign of the Deathless. The child grabbed her hand and helped her up onto her feet, despite her being a bit taller. He tugged at her arm, leading her down somewhere. She followed, looking for any sign of the Deathless, or anything else that could be a threat. She wondered where this boy had come from, and why he would be out in the middle of the night. Perhaps he was a servant boy? But she didn’t recognize him. It was a bit concerning. 

Soon enough, she found herself at her chamber doors, the child looking at her with eyes promising her safety. She made sure to thank the boy before she closed the door to her room. He nodded with a smile, and turned to the hallway, fading into the darkness. She didn’t know that there was a ninth ghost that walked the hallways of the castle! 

Little did she know, she had already met this new ghost. And that particular ghost felt bad for scaring her the way he did. At least he was able to help her to her room afterwards.

He sighed, looking back through the darkness at where her door sat closed. “Be more careful in the future,” he scolded himself, and he continued his eternal night watch, stalking through the dark halls, keeping the royal family safe.


End file.
